


rivals

by dino_friends_personal_space



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self-Aware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dino_friends_personal_space/pseuds/dino_friends_personal_space
Summary: Benrey and Sunkist hate each other. It makes Tommy sad.//I didn't proof-read
Kudos: 34





	rivals

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story is kinda lame. Also I don't know how to write characters hating each other.

It was the first time he was invited over to Tommy’s house after the whole Black Mesa Chuck E Cheese birthday party. Benrey scratched his head in bewilderment as the scene before him. Tommy was smiling at him, holding a bowl of popcorn in his hands. The golden retriever next to him--Sunkist--snarled in anger at Benrey, revealing her sharp teeth. Tommy didn’t acknowledge his dog’s snarls so Benrey wasn’t sure to sit or not. Eventually, Benrey sunk down into the couch, residing on the other side. The dog stopped snarling.

“Pass the popcorn bro” Benrey said, not turning his head to look at Tommy and instead outstretching his arm towards Tommy. The dog resumed snarling until Benrey drew back his hand now holding the popcorn bowl. 

Stupid golden dog. This was not an epic gamer moment because--

“Benrey?” Tommy asked, looking towards Benrey who was currently shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

“Huh?”

“What movie do you wanna watch?”

“Uhhhhh, all dogs go to heaven, the OG one, bro” 

“Okay, go- good choice Benrey,” Tommy said, clicking the movie on. The playing sequence started and Benrey saw out of the corner of his eyes that Sunkist had laid down but still glared at him. 

Before, Benrey didn’t really have a care about Sunkist. Usually, she just left them alone but ever since the whole villain thing, Sunkist hadn’t left Tommy’s side and got more aggressive towards Benrey. Tommy forgave Benrey a while ago but why hadn’t Sunkist let this go?

Benrey stopped paying attention to the movie and paid full attention to Tommy and Sunkist. Tommy was silently humming along to one of the songs while he gently pet the dog on his lap. The dog currently stealing Benrey’s snuggles. 

Bro, honestly, he was jealous of the dog. Though, he didn’t want to admit that, even to himself. 

“This won’t do” Benrey heard Tommy mumble. Benrey saw a slight movement as Sunkist got up again. Benrey felt Tommy lean against him and smile up at him. 

“What- huh, Tommy?” Benrey said, almost knocking over the popcorn

“You gotta, gotta share the popcorn” Tommy replied, popping one in his mouth and snuggling against Benrey.

The movie wasn’t very interesting. Benrey felt a small twang of satisfaction as he noted Sunkist’s glare from across the couch. He let a small smirk creep onto his face and wrapped his arm around Tommy’s shoulder. The dog gave Benrey a death glare. Tommy shuffled a bit and crammed a handful of popcorn in his mouth. 

“You, good, bro?” Benrey asked Tommy

“Yeah-” Tommy said, coughing slightly. His voice sounded hoarse. Tommy turned his attention towards the TV, his glassy eyes reflecting the screen lights. Benrey dropped the subject, focusing on the crunch of the popcorn. Tommy threw a popcorn piece at Sunkist which she promptly caught. She whined and Tommy started to get up. Benrey didn’t move his arm from Tommy’s shoulders. Eventually, Tommy gave up and Benrey gave him a little smooth on the head. 

Sunkist didn’t seem to like how Benrey was trapping Tommy in his place. Sunkist let out a small “boof” and jumped off the couch and then wiggled her way between Benrey and Tommy causing some of the popcorn to spill on the ground. 

“Sunkist-” Tommy called, uncomfortable.

“Bro, what the fuck” Benrey said, shoving the dog with his elbow. The dog yelped and tried to nip at Benrey’s helmet. The two stood at odds with each other, glaring. Tommy looked between the two. 

Tommy had enough. 

“I’m- I’ve gotta go to the bathroom,” Tommy said, getting up. His action caused the popcorn bowl to fall but he didn’t stop to pick it up, instead high-tailing to the bathroom. Tommy didn’t even bother to pause the movie. 

Benrey and Sunkist both looked at each other--with spite but more so with concern and nodded, forming an uneasy truce. The two slinked over to the bathroom and pressed their ears against the bathroom door. They heard the sink running but with the feeling in their air they knew Tommy was most likely crying.

“Yo, bro, you in there?” Benrey cringed at his own voice, now slightly cracking due to panic. Tommy opened the door and stood there. He sniffled. His face was slightly red but his hair was a bit damp meaning he use cold water to bloat down the redness. He plastered a smile onto his face. 

“Hey guy…” Tommy said, looking between Sunkist and Benrey. “W- what are you doing here? Did you not want to start the movie without me?” 

“Sky’s raining, bro” Benrey said, looking at Tommy concerned “Are you-- what’s okay? Tommy. I’m messed up.” 

Tommy’s smile widened. 

“I’m doing fine!” Tommy said, a little too quickly. “Let’s get back to the movie” 

Sunkist whined and nudge Tommy’s arm. Benrey took Tommy’s other hand in his. Tommy tried to walk off towards the couch but the two didn’t let him. 

“Hey guys, let me--” Tommy tried to move but then gave up. 

The three stood in silence in the doorway of the bathroom. Benrey squeezed Tommy’s hand slightly and Sunkist whined a bit. Tommy’s face scrunched up and he looked down. 

“I- I just wanna be friends again. Like, you all-- you both, are my friends and--” Tommy started, tears streaming down his face and he started to sink towards the floor. Tommy, now sitting on the floor with Benrey on his right and Sunkist on his left. Benrey brought his hand up and wiped off one of Tommy’s tears while Sunkist nuzzled her way into Tommy’s arms. They sat like that--with Tommy leaning against Benrey, Sunkist in his arms. 

“I-” Tommy took a deep breath and Benrey encouraged him to continue “I love you both and it- it hurts me that you both-- you both aren’t nice to each other!” 

Tommy wrapped his arms around them and pulled them into a hug. Benrey started humming and then sang using his Sweet Voice, the colors dancing around them. Sunkist joined in, a low howl, singing along. Tommy looked at the lights floating in the air and choked back a small sob, this time happy, and hugged them closer. 

Benrey and Sunkist didn’t really like each other but they both loved Tommy more. They formed a truce and the three went back to finish watching the movie together.


End file.
